


Sugar, We're Going Down

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared makes an oopsie. Jensen freaks out and dumps him. Of course, Jared makes him regret this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Sugar, We’re Going Down  
 **Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, also features Chad Michael Murray, Tom Welling, Michael Rosenbaum and MINOR Christian Kane. Like, leetle.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 10, 247  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, yada yada yada…these people don’t belong to me, they belong to their mommies and daddies.  
 **Summary:** Jared makes an oopsie. Jensen freaks out and dumps him. Of course, Jared makes him regret this.  
 **Notes:** Many thanks to my betas [ ](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/) and [ ](http://rachel-shanz.livejournal.com/profile)[**rachel_shanz**](http://rachel-shanz.livejournal.com/) for supreme catching of typos. Without them, Jared Padalecki would be feeding on children and well, that’s not that hot.  
Also, shout-out to Rachel for much of the first half of the third section. I lub you muchly, baby!  
  
  
  
  
  
 **1. _Am I more than you bargained for yet? / I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear / Cause that's just who I am this week-_**  
  
  
Jensen had to wonder why he’d never seen this coming.  
  
Maybe he’d been too “in the moment”, unwilling to think about the possible repercussions that could come later.  
  
Maybe he’d just thought Jared would be able to keep his damn mouth shut.  
  
In the end, all he could do was sit and stare in horrified silence as he watched Jared’s interview with the sassy blonde anchorwoman while listening to the words coming out of his co-star’s mouth like a car-wreck that resulted in bloody and broken bodies strewn out along the road…and he just couldn’t. Look. Away.  
  
The reporter had – of course - asked the single cliché question that every actor inwardly rolls their eyes at as they struggle to maintain bright smiles and positive personalities – _Everyone wants to know…are you seeing anyone special?_  
  
And Jared…fucking _Jared_ , all dimples and excited grin, answered her. With the _truth_. On national television.  
  
“Yeah, he’s really great! I…”  
  
Jensen lifted a hand to his mouth at the same time Jared’s gaze widened, and then Jared laughed. _Laughed_ , like, “Oops. Did I just say that out loud?”  
  
The reporter blinked, letting out a nervous laugh around too-bright teeth. “Excuse me?”  
  
And Jensen saw it happen…like a slow-motion horror film on a big-screen TV. Saw Jared’s gaze turned determined, watched his mouth open, and then?  
  
Well, Jensen couldn’t be too sure what happened next, because he was pretty sure he passed out.  
  
He woke up hours later to the sound of the phone ringing. Eyes popping open, he let out a small groan, gaze catching on an empty bottle of Jose sitting on the nightstand. Mocking him. Jensen slapped a hand to his pounding forehead as the damn phone kept ringing. And ringing.  
  
Through squinty eyes he glared at the tequila, then the phone. “Sumbitch,” he muttered in a voice thick with the after-effects of a night from hell. He fumbled for the telephone, finally managing to bring it up to his lips.  
  
“’Lo?”  
  
“ _Did you see it?_ ”  
  
Jensen cringed at the sound of Mike’s voice, jerking the receiver away from his ear before putting it back and hissing, “Could you _please_ not do that. Ever?”  
  
“I know you saw it,” Mike continued as if Jensen hadn’t spoken. The glee was evident in his friend’s voice, and Jensen sank back down onto the bed as the weight of the situation at hand finally pierced through the protective armor of his hangover. “Are you freaking out right now? I bet you’re freaking the fuck out.”  
  
“I—” Jensen was cut off as his cell phone started ringing across the room. “Fuck. Hold on.”  
  
He half-listened to Mike’s incessant rambling as he reached for his cell phone, studying the caller ID with a sinking, resigned heart. He answered with a sigh. “What?”  
  
“I know you saw it, so I won’t waste your time asking,” Tom said. “But, man. Have you talked to Jared?”  
  
Jensen fell back onto the mattress, a phone in each hand. “Jesus Christ.”  
  
“Is that Tommy?” Mike bellowed. “Conference call, bitch!”  
  
“I hate you,” Jensen muttered to no one in particular, then was subjected to both Mike’s and Tom’s question of “What? What did he say?” Closing his eyes briefly, he held both phones up to his lips and stated firmly, “I don’t know what you guys are talking about, but I’m hanging up now.”  
  
“The fuck you don’t know!” Mike barked around a laugh.  
  
“Jen, it’s gonna be fine,” Tom tried in a placating tone. “It’s not like Jared actually came out and said it was _you_.”  
  
Well, that was something he could hold onto when every gossip magazine in the country showed up to interview him about his co-star coming out of the goddamned proverbial closet. “Thanks, Tom. Bunches.”  
  
“Maybe no one even saw it,” Tom continued soothingly, apparently oblivious to Jensen’s sarcasm. “Hell, Mike and I only watched because we knew J was gonna be on and—”  
  
His cell beeped with another incoming call, and Jensen officially labeled the day a failure. Without bothering to warn Tom, he clicked over to hear Christian Kane’s southern drawl.  
  
“Dude. You are so fucked.”  
  
“You really are,” Mike contributed, and Jensen felt like screaming. Only that wouldn’t help the headache niggling at his skull like a screwdriver. “Hey, Jenny? Think this might affect that whole ‘brotherly vibe’ you two got going for the show? Ha! Haha!”  
  
“You’re kind of an ass,” Chris returned, but there was a hint of laughter coloring his tone, and really, Jensen had had enough.  
  
“Listen, you fuckers,” he growled, clicking back over to include Tom in his announcement. “I’m on vacation. Meaning, I don’t wanna deal with any _shit_. So leave me alone, all right?”  
  
“Yeah, there’s a good attitude,” Chris snarked. “Just pretend it doesn’t exist and it’ll go away? Dude, your co-star - whom you’re fucking - just told a million viewers that he don’t know how he’s gonna quit you.”  
  
“He didn’t mention Jen’s name!” Tom threw in again, obviously having designated himself as Jared’s official defender.  
  
“He didn’t have to,” Mike answered. “Eventually people are gonna put two and two together, same way we did. All that chest groping at the junkets…oh, _man_. This is way better than anything Ashton could pull. I almost want to give Jared a prize.”  
  
This was better than what Jensen wanted to give him, which was a punch to the mouth.  
  
  
  
 

* * *

  
  
  
“OhGodohGodohGodohGod—”  
  
“Here, have one of these,” Chad offered, shoving a grilled bratwurst into Jared’s open mouth. “And shut up.”  
  
Trying not to choke, Jared spit the food out and glared at his supposed “best friend”. “You know, you’re not being helpful. At _all._ ”  
  
Chad leaned a hip against the kitchen counter, cocking a brow. “Dude. I’ve listened to you bitch for seven hours straight. I let your haggard ass spend the night. I _fed_ you…what the fuck more do you want, princess? A pink pony and a tiara?”  
  
“Sophia’s right, you are a dick,” Jared grumbled, sinking lower into his chair and dropping his head back to stare at the wall above him.  
  
Chad wasn’t offended; simply snorted and turned back to the fridge. “Yeah, well if I know Jensen, I’m the _only_ dick you’re gonna be seeing for awhile, so I’d be extra nice.”  
  
And just like that, Jared remembered what a fucking mess he was in. Not that he’d ever really forgotten. He let out a whimper, both hands coming up to scrub at his face as he muttered again, “Oh, God…”  
  
“Chill out,” Chad sighed, and Jared felt the icy-cold liner of a beer bottle thrust into his lap. “Maybe he hasn’t heard about it yet.”  
  
_Yet._ Because he would…and then Jared would be screwed, and not in the way he preferred when it came to Jensen Ackles. He still couldn’t quite figure out what in the name of _hell_ had possessed him to say what he’d said to that goddamn reporter.  
  
“Seriously, though. What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Jare?”  
  
Apparently, Chad couldn’t either.  
  
“I don’t know,” Jared admitted, snapping the cap and lifting the bottle to his lips. “Honestly, I think I was still a little drunk from Sandy’s party.”  
  
Chad stared at him, and then slowly shook his head, a sympathetic smirk on his features. “Jared the Do-Gooder…hanging out with your fucking ex after she cruelly broke your heart into a million – no, six million because you’re a fucking _giant_ – pieces.”  
  
“She hardly broke my heart,” Jared snorted into his beer.  
  
“Only because you had your head so far up Jensen’s ass by then that you didn’t notice.”  
  
Jared tried for a glare, but in the end had to cede the point with a nod. “Anyway, we’re still friends.”  
  
“Yeah, and look where _that_ got you,” Chad pointed out with an air of self-satisfaction. “Spouting your love for babyface Ackles on national television.”  
  
“You know, I never actually _mentioned_ Jen’s name,” Jared began, but Chad cut him off with a raised hand.  
  
“Dude. Don’t even.”  
  
“So screwed,” Jared muttered in agreement, staring into his bottle and then taking a long swig.  
  
“Hey, it’s all good, bro. You still got two hands. And they can be tighter than Jensen’s ass any day… _believe me_.”  
  
“I _never_ should have told you about this,” Jared seethed, feeling the heat of a flush working its way up his cheeks. For chrissake…he must have lost his mind to have thought that _Chad_ would be his best option for a freak-out. At this point, he’d give his right arm for ounce of Alexis Bledel’s sarcastic compassion. Even if that meant that, you know, he’d have to be _around_ Alexis.   
  
Chad was too busy laughing hysterically to notice Jared’s warning frown. “Ha! You just told a million people you don’t know…like your ass wasn’t gonna tell me. I love you man, but you’re physically incapable of keeping your trap shut. This was bound to happen eventually.”  
  
Sad thing was, Chad was right. As much as Jared wanted to strangle his friend at that particular moment, it wasn’t _Chad’s_ fault that he was in this mess. Chad hadn’t fucked up and… _Christ_ …told God only knew how many people that he was basically pinch-hitting for both teams.  
  
Chad was just being a dick and laughing about it.  
  
“Chad?” Kenzie’s voice sounded from the living room, mere seconds before she marched into the kitchen. “Stop being a dick and be a _friend_. Get the boy some ice cream.”  
  
Jared blinked as Chad’s scrawny, shy, underage – okay, she wasn’t really underage _anymore_ , but Jared had no plans to let that bit of ammo go anytime soon – fiancée walked right up to him and bent down to get in his face.  
  
“And _you_. Stop moping around like you’re the first godforsaken actor to admit he’s fucked around with a co-star. Especially one who looks like Jensen Ackles.” She paused a moment, then shrugged. “If I had a dick, I’d play with his, too.”  
  
“Hey!” Chad sat up a little straighter, looking all squinty and irritated. Which was basically how Chad always looked, but it still gave Jared a moment’s pleasure. Until he realized…  
  
“I never said it was Jensen,” he choked out in a horrified voice, exchanging a significant look with Chad that basically read _You are dead, fucker._ Chad held his hands up in the universal symbol for _Don’t shoot! Not guilty!_.  
  
Kenzie stared at him for a long moment, then sighed. “Oh, yeah. This calls for some Rocky Road. Or possibly Cherry Garcia…do you feel like your head’s spinning and you might throw up?”  
  
Actually, he _did_. “Um…” was all Jared could manage as Kenzie spun on her heel for the freezer. His fingers clenched on the chair. “Maybe I should go—”  
  
“Sit your ass down, Padalecki. Chad, get some spoons. And then, we’re gonna have a little talk. Because this? Is the most pathetic thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
  
  
**2. _Drop a heart / break a name / We're always sleeping in / and sleeping for the wrong team-_**  
  
  
Jensen arrived at his apartment in Vancouver with little fanfare. Usually, if they’d been separated during a filming hiatus, Jared would be there to meet him at the airport, all goofy grin and open arms.  
  
But Jensen hadn’t heard anything but silence from Jared’s corner since the disastrous interview a week ago, and honestly? He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that he’d been able to put off the inevitable confrontation until they were back in Canada.  
  
Only, now, they were. And Jensen was kind of wishing he’d already handled the whole damn thing, because the thought of facing Jared and doing what needed to be done was seriously fucking with his mind. He knew via Tom that Jared had gotten back in town earlier that day, but Tom was being annoyingly tight-lipped about answering anything else Jensen asked. It just fucking figured…Welling had always been a sentimental bitch where Jared was concerned.  
  
He got out of the cab, grabbing his bags and tipping the driver while staring forlornly at his own front door. And then, there was really nothing left to do but go inside. And wait. Jared would contact him – Jensen knew it was only a matter of time. And if by some miraculous event he _didn’t_ …well, Jen would see him the next morning at the emergency meeting Eric had called to discuss the “new information recently brought to light”.  
  
Eric Kripke wasn’t an idiot, and Jensen knew there’d be no point denying the truth. Lying to the media was one thing, and something Jensen was _totally_ prepared for, but lying to his boss and someone he truly considered a friend? Not only would Eric see right through him, but he’d probably find a devious way to punish Jensen on set. Something that would make the bee scene from _Bugs_ seem like a jaunt at a day-spa.  
  
Turning his key in the door, Jensen tried to be optimistic. Eric wouldn’t give a fuck what was going on between him and Jared unless it affected his show, and if Jensen could convince him that _nothing_ was gonna fuck up his performance…  
  
Jensen let out an embarrassing yelp as the door was pulled open, a long arm shooting out to jerk him inside. His back came up against the nearest wall as a lanky, masculine body pressed up against him. Even as his body recognized and responded, Jensen’s brain struggled to catch up.   
  
“Jesus _Christ_ , Jared!”  
  
Jared stared down at him, a strange light in his eyes and jaw tight with something Jensen had never really seen grace his easygoing co-star’s features. “Okay. I know you’re probably pissed off, but…gimme a minute to explain.”  
  
“Get the fuck off me,” Jensen muttered, shoving at Jared’s chest even though he knew damned well Jared wasn’t gonna budge.   
  
“Jen…” Jared sighed, lowering his head so that his nose brushed against Jensen’s temple. Jensen stiffened, but couldn’t bite back the small sound that escaped his throat. As mad as he was, he still _wanted_ Jared. Goddamn the fucker.  
  
“We really need to talk,” he started, voice gruff with a mixture of lust and anger. But his traitorous hands were already moving to Jared’s belt. Jared swayed against him, lips finding Jensen’s ear, and _goddamnit…_ …  
  
“Hell, I missed you,” Jared breathed around a moan, and then his teeth were replacing his lips. His hands were at Jensen’s waist, digging into his hips as Jensen fumbled to open his fly.  
  
And then Jared’s cock was in his hand, and Jensen was jerking him off hard and fast the way he _knew_ Jared liked, and Jared was gasping and groaning and bucking against him…clawing at Jensen’s belt with wide palms and then…  
  
_Oh, Christ, yes_  
  
“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Jared breathed hotly against his ear, and Jensen realized he’d spoken out loud. “God, you’re burning up, baby.” Jared made an appreciative sound, twisting Jensen’s cock and thumbing the head just so, and Jensen reached around his neck and brought their mouths together.  
  
There was a lot of grunting and groaning, and humping, and coming…and then they both slid bonelessly to the ground, Jared’s arms wrapped tightly around Jensen’s middle. Head thumping against the wall, Jensen dragged in breath after breath before managing to meet Jared’s gaze.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jared said, and Jensen knew he wasn’t talking about attacking Jensen in his living room. Those large shoulders shrugged, and then, “I…I don’t know why I said it, Jen. I was just sitting there, thinking about you, wishing you were fucking _there_ , and then she asked me and I just…” He trailed off, shrugging again and looking like a puppy dog waiting to be kicked.  
  
Aw, hell.  
  
“Jared,” he began, not really sure what it was he was gonna say. All his practiced speeches suddenly had no meaning when faced with Jared Padalecki’s sorrowful eyes. And yet, Jensen _knew_ it had to stop. So, he took a deep breath.  
  
“Jare…this has to stop.”  
  
There. Short, succinct, to the point…  
  
“I know,” Jared sighed, and Jensen blinked. Before he could fully absorb _that_ , Jared continued on with, “I really have to be more careful, I know. I talked to Chad about it and—”  
  
“Wait. You talked to _Murray_ about this?” Jensen broke in, feeling his blood pressure start to swim.  
  
Jared looked over hesitantly. “Well. Yeah.”  
  
Jensen stretched his leg out and kicked the fucking puppy. “Don’t you ever know when to shut the hell _up_ , Jared?” he hissed, coming to his feet as Jared let out a surprised bark of pain. “Christ!”  
  
“Wait,” Jared was saying, clutching his leg as Jensen started past him. “Chad already knew about it! It’s not like I told him anything new.”  
  
“Oh. Fanfuckingtastic!”  
  
Jared’s expression melted into a scowl, and he stood up, towering over Jensen and half-limping after him. “Like you haven’t told Chris? Come off it, Jen.”  
  
“Totally different,” Jensen returned, lifting a finger in the air. “For starters, Chris isn’t a fucking ass clown.”  
  
“Oh, real nice!”  
  
“And secondly,” Jensen continued, spinning around to face a now-huffing Jared, “he’s not likely to get drunk and run off to Vegas and get married, and all our shit end up in some stripper’s memoirs.”  
  
Jared sputtered, and then burst out laughing. “Are we talking about the _same_ Chris here?”  
  
Jensen knew he sounded ridiculous, but for God’s sake…he had to do this and do it _quick_. And Jared had just provided the perfect escape. “We can’t do this anymore, man. It’s gotten too…big. Too many people know, and I just can’t…”  
  
He trailed off, hands flopping helplessly at his sides as Jared stared at him in dawning realization. And Jensen abruptly felt like the biggest asshole to walk the planet when Jared’s gaze dimmed, his mouth going slack.  
  
“You’re…you’re dumping me,” he managed on a hoarse laugh. “Holy shit.”  
  
“I’m not, it’s not like _that_ ,” Jensen started, awkward and uncomfortable.  
  
“The hell it’s not! You? Are dumping my ass!”  
  
“I can’t _dump_ you,” Jensen laughed, fully aware that that was exactly what he was doing. “It’s not like you’re my girlfriend.”  
  
He’d meant it to be humorous, but the joke was apparently lost on Jared. Jensen’s smile faded in the wake of the hurt blossoming across Jared’s features, and he took an automatic step forward. “Jared.”  
  
Jared shook his head, a small laugh escaping his throat as he held up a hand. “No, it’s cool. I guess I was just…who the fuck knows. I was obviously wrong.” He took a deep breath, and then there was that same dimpled grin, the one that Jensen had seen too many times to count. “Whatever, man. It’s cool. It’s cool.”  
  
Jensen didn’t bother to point out that he was repeating himself. “It’s just that, people are gonna start talking, and we can’t afford…with the show and everything.” Jared’s over-bright smile was starting to blind Jensen, and his head hurt and his chest ached and _fuck_ this was bad. “We play _brothers_ for chrissake. I don’t feel very brotherly, do you?”  
  
Jared snorted, cocking a brow in the direction they’d just come from. “Depends on your views on incest.”  
  
“Jesus, Jared.”  
  
Jared’s grin tipped at the edge, and he reached up to scratch his head while backing toward the door. “Well, I should probably…I still haven’t finished unpacking, and Tom was gonna meet me outside in about fifteen—”  
  
A car horn sounded as if on cue, and Jensen glanced out the window to see Tom Welling’s shiny red pick-up waiting at the curb. No wonder he hadn’t noticed Jared’s car parked anywhere.  
  
“That’s me,” Jared quipped, spreading his arms out. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”  
  
Jensen forced a smile, feeling distinctly miserable. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
And then Jared was lumbering out the door, across the lawn and jumping in the passenger side of the truck. Jensen caught a glimpse of Tom’s face before Jared slammed the door, and then he was left alone to ponder the exact moment his life had turned into a friggin’ episode of Days of Our Lives.  
  
  
 

* * *

  
  
  
Jared wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked into Eric’s office the next morning, but it definitely wasn’t to find himself completely and utterly alone. He paused in the doorway, lips still holding a note of the Our Lady Peace song he’d been whistling on his way in.  
  
“Hello?” he called into the empty room, feeling like a ginormous dorkus, but really, what the _hell_? He’d received phone calls from both Eric and Kim the night before, reminding him of the importance of this meeting…and now no one had even showed?  
  
Maybe he was just early. Although, he’d purposefully made sure to be fashionably late so he wouldn’t find himself in this exact predicament: waiting around for Jensen to show up so he could prove that he was totally cool about everything that had happened the day before.  
  
“Jared?”  
  
He spun around so quickly he nearly knocked his head on one of the weird, dangly _Star Wars_ fighter-jet-plane thingies that Eric was fond of hanging all over the ceiling like a goddamn intergalactic battle reenactment. He stared at Jensen, framed in the doorway and looking cool as ever in jeans and mirrored sunglasses, and his mouth went dry. “Uh. Hi.”  
  
Jensen’s lips pulled into a frown as he eased off his jacket. “What’s going on? Where the hell is everyone?”  
  
“The original unsolved mystery,” Jared muttered, struggling not to react when Jensen turned and bent over to tie his shoelace. “Fuck,” he breathed out, eyes riveted to the denim pulled snug across Jensen’s world-class ass.   
  
“Hmm?” Jensen lifted his head, shooting Jared a glance over his shoulder. “What’d you say?”  
  
Thank _God_ , he was spared from having to come up with an innocent response by Eric’s loud and abrupt entrance.  
  
“Sorry about that, guys,” Eric called out, bursting into the room, pencil in his mouth and a stack of papers in his hands. He slammed the door shut behind him with a foot, then dropped the papers onto the floor. “Kim’s not gonna make it, so it’s just the three of us. Sit down.”  
  
Immediately, the air thickened with tension, and Jared sent Jensen an uncertain look before claiming one of the chairs pulled up in front of Eric’s desk. Jensen appeared completely stoic and unruffled, but Jared knew his friend well enough to know that that was when Jensen was at his most anxious.  
  
Eric didn’t waste any time. “So, you like a little Antonio Banderas with your Catherine Zeta Jones,” he quipped, eyeing Jared while leaning back in his chair. Before Jared could confirm or deny the odd statement, Eric slapped a hand on the desk and continued on with, “I don’t give a fuck who you’re screwing, J. I just need to know that this isn’t gonna affect my show. Capiche?”  
  
Jared sat up, feeling like he’d been called into the principal’s office. He slanted Jensen a quick look, saw the unreadable expression there, and said, “Yeah. I mean…it won’t Eric. I swear.”  
  
Eric nodded. “Good.” He waited a beat, and then raised a brow, looking from Jared to Jensen. “Any other issues I should be aware of?”  
  
“No,” they both answered together, and then shot each other a wary look. Jared cleared his throat. “Everything’s cool, Eric.”  
  
“Fine over here,” Jensen added, a bit coolly.  
  
Eric didn’t quite look like he believed either of them, but made a waving motion with his hand. “Then get the hell out of my office.”  
  
Jared blinked. _That was it?_ He could feel Jensen’s surprise, as well, but neither of them were about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jared stood so quickly his chair fell backwards, and both Jensen and Eric looked over at him. “I, uh, gotta go,” he stammered, unable to meet Jensen’s gaze as he began backing out of the room.  
  
“Be back here tonight for call!” Eric started, and Jared sent him a salute before disappearing through the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**3. _Oh, don't mind me / I'm watching you two from the closet / Wishing to be the friction in your jeans / Isn't it messed up how / I'm just dying to be him -_**  
  
  
Jensen fell back onto the couch with a flop, legs kicking out to rest on the coffee table as he juggled a beer, a bag of Frito’s and the remote control. He was looking forward to getting blind drunk and watching the Cowboy’s first preseason game and _not_ thinking about fucking Jared – figuratively _or_ literally - for a good three to four hours.  
  
He’d been ready to handle the backlash he’d been sure was coming for Jared, and yet, it seemed like the public just loved his co-star more than ever before. Jared could barely leave his apartment without reporters dogging his footsteps, begging for a comment from The CW’s newest star-in-the-spotlight. Suddenly, Jared Padalecki was on his way to being a household name and the people who _would_ have hated him for his “questionable” morals were instead easily won over by Jared’s charisma and character.  
  
Jensen just _knew_ if it had been him, he’d be receiving hate mail from angry mamas and right-wingers who already discredited the show based on the supernatural aspect. Whereas fucking _Jared_ …Jared got mail about how “brave” he was. How it was so refreshing to hear a celebrity finally tell the truth.  
  
Jensen took a long pull of beer and wished for the cigarettes he’d given up a year ago.  
  
He wasn’t upset that Jared wasn’t getting the negative attention he’d been expecting. No, Jensen was pissed off because Jared’s newfound fame meant that people – both girls _and_ guys – were checking his co-star out more and more, and Jensen couldn’t do a damn thing about it but sulk in a corner and remind himself that he’d been the one to break up with Jared. Not the other way around. His choice, and he was damn well going to stand by it.  
  
If only Jared would occasionally act like it bothered him.  
  
Instead, Jared was eating it up; flirting with anyone and anything. And yeah, Jensen knew most of it was harmless and just Jared’s natural attitude, but he still wanted to strangle every person who put their hands on him.  
  
When he’d almost taken Eric’s head off earlier that day because his boss had slapped Jared’s ass after a round of street hockey, Jensen knew it was time to back sloooowly away and take a breather from the entire situation. Before he went and did something stupid, like say, carve his name into Jared’s forehead with a butter knife.  
  
Which was how Jensen found himself, alone in his living room save a case of Corona Extra and the pile of junk food he’d scavenged from a nearby convenience store before coming home. And he had no plans of resurfacing while he could still stand upright.  
  
The Dallas cheerleaders were doing some kind of dance on the television that seemed to require them all to bend over and wiggle their butts at the cameras, but Jensen couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the sight. Which was just fucking ab _normal_. He took another quick swig, wondering despondently if Jared’s flat ass had ruined him for any other.  
  
It was nearing the end of the third quarter, and Jensen was working up a good future hangover when the telephone rang. He blinked slowly, trying to focus on whatever the hell was happening on the screen, reaching over to grab his phone.  
  
“Jensen? Did you just burp at me?”  
  
Huh. He hadn’t even realized he’d turned the phone on. “Tommy?” he asked, biting off a curse when Drew Bledsoe made a sucky pitch to Terrell Owens that resulted in a turnover.  
  
“Yeah, man. Listen, I know you’re doing your stag night or whatever, but…”  
  
Jensen waited for Tom to finish, tossing three Gummi Bears into his mouth and chasing them with Corona.  
  
“…I don’t know, maybe I shouldn’t have called. Mike told me not to. But I just think you should know…”  
  
There he was, hesitating again. Jensen started to get a queer feeling in his belly and shifted on the couch. “Welling, spit it out,” he grumbled, knowing that he definitely was _not_ gonna like whatever came out of Tom’s mouth next.  
  
“Jaredleftwithsomeonelastnightanditwasn'tjustforaridehomeifyouknowwhatImean.”  
  
Jensen blinked, letting out a startled laugh. “Dude. _What?_ ”  
  
Jensen’s amused smile began to fade away as Tom repeated himself, and by the time Tom was finished sweat had broken out across his forehead. He wasn’t aware that he was clutching the receiver in a death grip until small tingles signaled that the nerves in his hands didn’t approve.  
  
“Jensen?” Tom’s voice carried an uncertain, sympathetic note. “Jen, you still there?”  
  
“What? Yeah.” Jensen cleared his throat, remembering how Jared had bounced into work that morning, all smiles and sunshine – even more than usual - and Jensen had jokingly questioned whether or not his friend had gotten lucky the previous night. Jared had laughed it off, and Jensen hadn’t really been concerned because, hell, he’d _been_ at the bar with Jared and Mike and Tom until sometime after midnight.  
  
Oh. _Christ_.  
  
His silence must have told Tom _something_ , because the next minute his friend was chirping nervously, “Well, I gotta go. Bye!”  
  
Jensen nearly choked, lunging forward like he could somehow stop Tom from hanging up. “Just hold on a goddamn minute—”  
  
The line went dead. And the top of Jensen’s head blew off.  
  
He came to his feet, suddenly sober and wired enough to run a fucking marathon. Dialing Tom’s number, he paced the living room, ignoring the cheering coming from the TV as Dallas _finally_ evened the score.  
  
And all the while images of Jared - _his_ Jared – fucking around with some faceless stranger assaulted his brain, leaving him queasy and shaking. It didn’t matter that he was being irrational, that only mere hours earlier he’d reminded himself that things were over between them because _he’d_ wanted them to be. All that mattered was—  
  
“Don’t worry, Jenny. I made sure your boy left with a fine, upstanding individual. And plenty of condoms.”  
  
Jensen gritted his teeth. “Put Tom on the phone. And fuck you.”  
  
Mike’s laughter rang out, and Jensen could just _picture_ the shit-eating grin that would accompany it. Rosenbaum would be having a field day over this for months. “No thanks. I’m not interested in being anybody’s rebound screw, even if you _are_ one of TV Guide’s Sexiest Ghostbusters.”  
  
“You are a fucking _jackass_ ,” Jensen hissed, barely controlling the rise of his voice. “You know that?”  
  
“Oh, he knows,” Tom’s dry voice sounded, and Jensen overheard a minor scuffle over the line before a door slammed. “Sorry about that. Mike doesn’t mean anything by it, Jen. That’s just how he is.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t give a rat’s ass about how Rosenbaum was. “Tell me,” he demanded gruffly, and Tom didn’t bother to pretend he didn’t know exactly what Jensen was referring to.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then a heavy sigh. “Well, it’s like this…”  
  
  
 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Jared looked up from his PSP with a smile when Jensen entered the makeup trailer the next morning. “Jen, hey! Have you seen the new…”  
  
Jensen silenced him with a single glare, stalking past Jared without so much as a word and falling into his chair with an air of anger that even Jared wasn’t oblivious enough to miss. He then proceeded to stare at Jared through half-slitted eyes the entire time as one of the techs brushed powder on his cheeks.  
  
And really, Jared didn’t _think_ Jensen knew that he’d pilfered his last stash of Gummis from his trailer that morning, but he sank down into his own chair and held Jensen’s gaze in the mirror knowing he probably looked guilty as hell.  
  
It seemed ridiculously quiet without the two of them ribbing each other about the eyeliner and the lip gloss and the hair gel, and Jared was growing increasingly uncomfortable the longer the silence lasted. And Jensen would not. Look. Away. When Mandy the intern _finally_ excused herself to make a quick phone call while Jensen’s makeup set, Jared spun around and faced him, prepared for battle.  
  
“Dude. What the hell?”  
  
At first he didn’t think Jensen was going to answer him, but then his lips flattened and after a quick glance around the trailer, he spat out, “I hope you at least remembered to use fucking protection.”  
  
Jared blinked. Of all the things he’d expected to hear… “ _What?_ ”  
  
Jensen leaned forward, eyes glittering with the kind of rage Jared had only glimpsed twice since knowing his co-star. One of those times had been the morning after the nasty break-up with Joanna. The other had been when Jared’s hand was broken during the now-infamous bar fight downtown. Jared could still remember Jensen losing his mind that night and taking on the drunken assholes who’d been responsible, despite the fact that he was outweighed by a good few hundred pounds.   
  
That was also the night Jared had realized he was pretty much in love with the enigmatic asshole and therefore, screwed.  
  
“I _know_ ,” Jensen hissed, voice low and pointed. “So wipe that fucking dumb look off your face. And seriously, I hope he was worth the fuck, Jare, because God only knows the shit you could have picked up in that place.”  
  
Jared’s blood went hot, then cold. “Who told you that?”  
  
Just like that, it was like someone had flipped a switch inside of Jensen. His anger melted away, leaving this absolutely tortured expression on his face before his features went carefully blank. “Doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Obviously it _does!_ ” Now that he’d absorbed the shock, Jared was starting to get pissed himself. “Although I can’t imagine why. We’re not together, Jen. So cut it out with the jealous lover bullshit.”  
  
If there had ever been a sweeter moment, Jared couldn’t remember it. The _look_ that came into Jensen’s eyes right then – the mingled irritation, admiration, and hell yeah, more than a little bit of desire - had Jared’s blood pumping quick and fast through his veins. He thrust his chin up, because well, damn it, he was right.  
  
“I’m not jealous,” Jensen growled in a decidedly resentful tone of voice. His eyes narrowed, tension vibrating in the air between them. “I still _care_ about you, Jared. I don’t wanna see something happen to you.”  
  
And then Jared just had to laugh, even though he felt like reaching over and pounding Jensen’s ass into a bloody pulp. The goddamn stubborn motherfucker.  
  
“Right,” he drawled, turning back around with a roll of his eyes. “Well, thanks for the concern, buddy, but it’s misplaced. As ridiculous as it might sound, I _can_ take care of myself without you, Tom, and Mike hovering over me every goddamn second. And that includes whomever I might decide to fuck. So don’t go putting yourself out on my account.”  
  
The door slamming behind Jensen as he left the trailer was satisfying on more than one level.  
  
Luckily, Sam and Dean only had one scene together that day thanks to some interference on the part of the ghoul-of-the-week, so Jared only had to see Jensen in passing for most of the morning and afternoon. And he needed the time to chill the fuck out.  
  
It was just like Jensen to mess with him like this. The guy thought he was God’s gift to everything, and he was more than a little possessive of what he thought of as his. Jared _knew_ this, and yet he was still having a hard time comprehending the amount of jealous anger Jensen had unleashed on him that morning.  
  
It wasn’t that Jensen was jealous. It was that he was trying to play it off like _Jared_ was the one who’d fucked up, and that was…fucked up. Because it was _Jensen_ who’d ended things. _Jensen_ who’d been too scared to admit that anything he felt for Jared was more important than a possible media feeding frenzy.  
  
Jensen had no fucking right to question him on anything. And the more that thought solidified, the more Jared looked forward to getting up in his co-star’s face later that day and hashing it out via Sam and Dean. Oh, yeah. The script called for a tension-filled argument, and Jared was gonna give an Emmy Award winning performance.  
  
First glimpse he got walking on set after dinner was Jensen slouched against a tree trunk, ankles crossed and thumbs in his pockets, Dean’s leather jacket draped over his shoulder. Jared stuttered to a halt, cursing himself and the urge to shove Jensen up harder against that tree. And maybe bite him.  
  
Jen caught sight of him, and his lips pulled down into a frown as he pushed off with his feet and started toward Jared. Jared turned around and scrubbed a hand down his face as he heard Jensen’s approach.  
  
“Listen, J, about earlier…”  
  
“Forget it,” Jared finished, turning and gifting him with a mile-wide grin. “Momentary lapse of insanity, right?”  
  
Jensen didn’t appear amused. “I think we need to talk.”  
  
Jared feigned ignorance, rubbing his chin and studying Jensen with mock confusion. “You mean, like how we needed to talk last time? And with or without our hands down each other’s pants, because I’m having a hard time keeping up.”  
  
“Real mature,” Jensen muttered, glancing around to see if any of the milling crew members had overheard. When he looked back at Jared, there was a glimmer of _something_ in his eyes that Jared couldn’t quite name, and wasn’t sure he wanted to. “I’m serious, Jare. You and me. After we wrap tonight.”   
  
“Can’t. Got plans,” Jared said triumphantly, taking his mark on the other side of the Impala. His teeth flashed, meanly. “You know, banging random strangers from every nightclub in Vancouver.”  
  
Jensen’s jaw twitched. “Are you deliberately trying to piss me the fuck off?”  
  
Jared sent him a long look, and then turned to shout, “Are we ready to do this, or what?” The director gave a thumbs-up and Jared glanced back at Jensen. “Let’s get it on, then.”  
  
Jensen obviously wasn’t ready to let the subject drop, but was forced to do so as the cameras started rolling, and the scene began. Jared had no problem with Sam’s lines, and let the antagonism wash over him as his character berated his brother over being the cause of the clusterfuck the two Winchesters were currently involved in.  
  
It took Jensen a moment or two to really warm up, but then he, too, was delivering Dean’s lines with more than the needed hostility required to make the scene work. The two drifted closer together, and then the moment was finally upon them.  
  
Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen by the lapels of his coat, shoving him up against the Impala and drawing his fist back. His blood was singing with adrenaline, and Jensen’s eyes were burning with frustration.  
  
“Take it back,” Sam said, but it was Jared’s demand.  
  
“Grow up,” Dean sneered, but it was Jensen’s lips forming the words.  
  
And then, Jared shifted slightly, his knee bumping against Jensen’s groin, and he froze. His eyes snapped up to find Jensen smirking at him.  
  
Oh hell, yeah. The bastard was getting off on this shit.  
  
Making sure they were hidden from the angle of the camera, Jared settled his leg more firmly against Jen’s dick and muttered Sam’s next line, “I’m not gonna have any part of this.”  
  
“You’ve already done your part.” Jensen’s pupils were dilated, and his breath was coming hot and heavy against Jared’s cheek.  
  
And really, there was only one thing left to do.   
  
So Jared hit him.  
  
  
  
**4. _We're going down / down in an earlier round / And sugar / we're going down swinging-_**  
  
  
  
“You _hit_ him?”  
  
Jared swallowed a hysterical laugh, meeting Chad’s shocked expression with a shrug. “It was in the script!” he defended himself, but couldn’t keep down the chuckles threatening to bubble up. “Oh, God, you should have seen his _face_ …”  
  
“I can imagine,” Chad returned dryly, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. “Damn, J, you two are completely fucked up. Even more than me and…anyone.”  
  
“Yeah, that’ll be the day.” Jared snorted and signaled a nearby waitress for another round. “Anyway, thanks for coming up. Although I’m guessing it had less to do with my asking and more to do with you getting time off for that unfortunate incident with the paparazzi.”  
  
“Are you saying I would ignore a friend in need?” Chad pulled a wounded expression, and then ruined it by adding, “Yeah, you’re right. But that guy totally had it coming.”  
  
Jared just rolled his eyes. He’d contacted Chad a week ago about possibly coming up to Vancouver, even before things had come to a head with Jensen, but hadn’t known for sure if his best friend would be able to arrange it around _One Tree Hill’s_ winter hiatus. All joking aside, he was pretty damn sure he’d be crying in his beer by himself right then had Chad not “accidentally” punched a photographer for taking unsolicited pictures of him and Kenzie messing around in Chad’s backyard.  
  
So thank God for _that_ , because Jared definitely didn’t feel like sitting by himself after what had happened earlier.  
  
He hadn’t exactly _meant_ to punch Jensen. Well, he had, but not _really_. He’d had enough martial arts training by this point to know how to stage a punch, but he’d been so caught up in the moment and what with everything…he’d forgotten to pull back at the last second.  
  
He could still hear Jensen’s curse ringing in his head, still see the red welt beneath his eye that had immediately started to purple. Jared hadn’t stuck around long enough after the director called the scene to find out the extent of the damage he’d done.  
  
“Man, you’re thinking so hard you’re giving _me_ a headache,” Chad complained, slumping in his chair as hazy smoke filtered from the cigarette hanging between his lips.   
  
Jared blinked, not even having noticed when he’d lit up. “When you start smoking again, Mr. Just Say No?”   
  
Chad waited, blowing a series of perfect rings before answering. “Right about the time I found out my best pal was fucking his co-star up the ass on a regular basis.”  
  
“Dude. Unnecessary,” Jared grumbled.   
  
Chad just grinned. “Hey, at least they got the footage for the take,” he pointed out, like that was supposed to make Jared feel better. “And you didn’t have to…” Chad trailed off, eyes widening a smidge as he stared at something just over Jared’s shoulder. “Ho, boy.”  
  
Jared frowned, glancing back. And wanted to groan. Storming toward him with an eye that could double as the rainbow on a box of Lucky Charms, was Jensen Ackles.   
  
Jared sat up a little straighter as Jensen reached their table, barely even looking at Chad before pointing a finger in Jared’s face and saying in a voice that thrummed with barely leashed fury, “You. Outside.”  
  
Jared half-expected Chad to make some kind of smart-ass remark as per usual, but apparently even Chad knew better than to fuck with Jensen in his current state because he stayed utterly silent.   
  
Jared had no such qualms.  
  
“Gonna make a scene? In _public_ , Jensen?” Jared asked, biting his knuckles in mock intimidation. “Careful, the papers might pin you as a closet queer.”  
  
A flush darkened Jensen’s cheeks and Jared could have sworn that his co-star wanted nothing more than to lunge at him right then and there. But, professional as always even in spite of the shiner, Jensen took a deep breath and repeated quietly, “If you don’t meet me outside in ten minutes, I swear to God…”  
  
“Can I get you guys anything else?” their waitress sang out, completely oblivious to the undercurrents at the table. She glanced at Jensen, did a double take, and then just gaped. Jensen muttered a curse beneath his breath, slid a warning look in Jared’s direction and spun on his heel to leave.  
  
Several moments of silence followed, and then Chad finally cleared his throat. “Okay. That was…odd.”  
  
“Man, _fuck_ him!” Jared’s voice broke, and he shoved his chair back. He felt unsteady on his feet, and ignored Chad’s slightly concerned expression as he reached for his wallet. “Call me later. I’m out of here.”  
  
“Jared—”  
  
Jared lifted his hand in a half-hearted wave, making sure he left through the opposite exit that Jensen had used. He fumbled for his keys; thanking Christ he’d only had the two beers as he headed for his parked car. Jensen was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
  
 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Jensen waited approximately ten minutes before heading back inside the bar. It hadn’t been hard to track Jared down after he’d disappeared from the set while Jensen had been packing his eye with ice.   
  
He glanced around the badly-lit bar in disgust. The place was an absolute dump, but Jared loved it. And he knew Jensen hated it, which only made sense that this would be the place he’d run to.  
  
And Jensen planned to give him hell for running.  
  
He hadn’t really expected Jared to meet him outside, but upon finding him shacked up with Chad Michael Murray at a bar Jensen hated after punching Jensen in the goddamn _eye_ after refusing to talk to him…? He might have lost his cool a bit.  
  
He scanned the room, easily locating Chad over at the pool tables. But there was no sign of Jared’s freakishly tall body anywhere, and Jensen narrowed his eyes before making his way over to Chad’s side.  
  
“Where is he?” he demanded without preamble.  
  
Chad cocked a brow, sinking a solid in a corner pocket before looking up at Jensen. “You might get Jared off on that tone, but I’ve never had a taste of that ass so it falls a little flat.”  
  
Jensen grinned, evilly, pushing his sleeves up his arms. “Oh, I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for months, pal. Just needed a reason.”  
  
Chad finally turned to face him fully, and behind the well-worn smirk Jensen read true irritation. “Let me guess, you wanna take this _outside_ , right?”  
  
Christ, Jensen hated the motherfucker. “Believe me; I got no problem with the here and now.”  
  
“You got no fucking clue, man.” Chad shook his head, looking like he pitied Jensen, which really…was just _not_ going to happen. “Jared’s not the kind of guy you dick around with. He’s all sunshine and puppies and white picket fences and warm apple pie—”  
  
“Where is he?” Jensen repeated through his teeth, ignoring the part of himself that recognized the point Chad was making. “Bathroom, sulking?”  
  
Chad snorted. “Try again. Dude, you _really_ fucked up. He left right after you did, and when I called him a few minutes ago he was nearly back home. And he wasn’t alone.”  
  
Jensen took that like a punch to the gut. “He just _left_ , there’s no way…”  
  
“I dunno, sounded like he knew the guy.” Chad shrugged like this news wasn’t absolutely tearing Jensen up inside, and reached for the beer sitting on a bar stool at his left. “Hey, who knows? Maybe you finally succeeded in showing Padalecki that fun exists _outside_ of monogamy.”  
  
Jensen didn’t reply, couldn’t, because he was already halfway out the door. As if on autopilot he got in his car, driving in the direction of Jared’s house. He wasn’t really sure what the hell he intended to do when he got there, but most of the scenarios included beating whatever asswipe Jared had picked up to a pulp, and then showing Jared – multiple times - exactly what a bad idea it was for him to be fucking around with _anyone_. Besides Jensen.  
  
That was a good plan.  
  
His foot slammed on the gas the second the light turned green, and when he pulled up in front of Jared’s place fifteen minutes later, sure enough…Jared’s truck sat in the driveway. Mocking him.  
  
Jensen took a moment to compose himself, then realized he was already as calm as he was gonna get until he saw whatever the hell was waiting for him inside that house. He killed the engine, getting out of his car with slow, deliberate movements before making his way to the front door.  
  
Waiting, he tucked his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t be tempted to wring Jared’s neck when he finally answered. His fingers curled into fists, nails biting into the soft flesh of his palm as he silently counted the ticking seconds.  
  
It took exactly sixty-five Mississippi’s before Jared finally opened the door, blinking at Jensen’s profile in the darkness. Jensen’s heart slammed into his throat, and then plummeted to his toes as he stared at Jared – clad only in a pair of indeterminable boxer shorts and looking rumpled and freshly fucked.  
  
“Jen?”  
  
His voice was thick and hoarse, and Jensen entertained a sickening image of Jared moaning out some bastard’s name who was decidedly _not_ him. His hands came to rest on Jared’s shoulders, shoving a little harder than he’d intended as they both fell inside.  
  
He disregarded Jared’s bleated, “What the hell?” and automatically took inventory of his surroundings. It was totally dark save for a single lamp burning in the kitchen, and Jensen’s eyes immediately traveled up the staircase, feet soon following behind.  
  
“Jensen, seriously,” Jared snarled, reaching out to take his arm as he passed by. Jensen shrugged him off, pulse thundering in his ears as he reached the top of the stairs and turned toward Jared’s bedroom. There were sounds coming from behind the closed door, and Jensen hesitated before reaching for the knob.   
  
Hearing Jared’s elephant steps close behind him, Jensen threw the door open wide and stormed inside. Wild-eyed and vibrating with hostility, he did a slow turn, trying to absorb what he was seeing.  
  
Which was pretty much nothing at all, save for a television rerun of _Dukes of Hazzard_.   
  
“What is the _matter_ with you?” Jared snapped, stalking past him and standing in front of the TV with his arms crossed against his bare chest. “Haven’t you met your asshole quotient for the day?”  
  
Through dry lips Jensen managed, “Where is he? Did he already leave?”  
  
Jared stared at him, and then threw his arms in the air. “ _Who?_ ” he growled on an aggrieved note. “Dude. You are making no sense—”  
  
“Don’t mess with me, Jared,” Jensen laughed without humor. “Where is the fucker?”  
  
“Standing right in front of me?” Jared quipped sarcastically, totally unaffected by the sour glare Jensen threw at him. “If you don’t start telling me what the hell is going on here, Jen—”  
  
It was the honest frustration in his voice that had Jensen reevaluating the situation. He turned slowly to face Jared. “Chad said—”  
  
“Oh Christ, this is about Chad?” Jared interrupted, sinking down onto the bed with a groan. “Can’t you two _ever_ play nice?”  
  
“He said you left with someone,” Jensen grumbled, feeling like a fucking idiot. Obviously, Chad had played him for one, and Jensen hadn’t even seen it coming.  
  
Jared’s lips twitched. “Jen,” he said softly, reading the varying emotions crossing Jensen’s features. “What the hell? Since when do you take Chad seriously about _anything?_  
  
“So it’s not true?” Jensen demanded, and the words felt bruised and bloody. A sick sort of hopefulness started to swell inside of him as he waited for Jared’s response, and he swore right then and there that if given the chance, he’d find a way to fix this mess.  
  
Jared pressed his lips together, lids falling half-closed as he studied Jensen from beneath the shaggy fringe of his hair. “Is that why you’re here? Hoping to find me…what? Brokeback Mountain-ing it all over my house with some random guy I picked up from God knows where, because _Chad Michael Murray_ told you so?”  
  
Jensen cringed. “Well, when you put it that way…”  
  
“You are fucking insane, do you realize that?” Jared’s voice rose and he stood up, stalking over to where Jensen stood. He poked a finger in Jensen’s chest, nearly shaking. “Why are you here, Jen? And if you don’t give me an honest-to-God answer in the next five seconds, you can just get the fuck out of my house and don’t bother coming—”  
  
Jensen grabbed hold of Jared’s finger before it bored a hole through his chest, cupping his free hand around the back of Jared’s neck and dragging his mouth down to meet his own. The rest of Jared’s statement was lost amidst a struggle of lips and teeth and tongue, and then they were clawing at one another, falling back onto the mattress and wrestling for who was going to be on top.  
  
“Jesus…Jen…” Jared gasped when Jensen shoved his hand inside his boxers and pulled Jared’s dick free. He was already hard and Jensen took advantage of Jared’s surprised moan to shove him backward, straddling his thighs and staring down at him through dark eyes.  
  
Jared didn’t protest, but snaked his hands up the back of Jensen’s shirt, jerking at the material until Jensen finally reached back and yanked the damn thing over his head. Jared half-sat up on his elbows, lips finding one of Jen’s nipples and sucking…and _goddamn_ it was hot.  
  
Jensen let out a desperate groan, practically humping Jared’s leg as Jared’s mouth continued pulling on his skin, tongue laving the pebbled flesh until Jensen finally had to shove away from him. “Oh fucking no you don’t,” he muttered, pushing Jared back none too gently and moving down his body. “This is my show.”  
  
“I…” Jared trailed off on a longsuffering moan as Jensen closed his mouth over him, lashes dropping to shadow his cheeks. His fingers dug into Jensen’s scalp, holding him just _there_ , and Jensen made a deep sound of encouragement.  
  
He took his time, sucking Jared’s dick deep and slow, basking in every buck of Jared’s hips and every oath that sprang to his lips. When it became obvious that things were about to spiral beyond Jared’s control, Jensen released him and panted out, “Not yet.”  
  
“Huh…?” The word was disoriented and ragged with lust as Jared blinked up at him, and then, “Oh, fuck. What are you—”  
  
Jensen grabbed him by the hips, jerking the boxers off and hurtling them through the air. Fingers fumbling with his jeans, he muttered, “This is unbelievably long overdue, J.”  
  
Jared’s gaze lit with understanding, and Jensen half-expected a protest. Instead, Jared just twisted around to fiddle with the nightstand drawer, pulling out a small tube and a condom and handing it to Jensen with a growled, “Fuck, _yes_.”  
  
And any patience Jensen might have possessed flew out the window. He broke his zipper in the rush to yank his pants down his legs, but he hardly gave a fuck about that when Jared was wrapping his legs around Jensen’s waist and tilting his hips at just the right angle…  
  
Jensen came down on top of him, butt-ass naked and catching Jared’s mouth. “Who else has fucked this ass?” he muttered, reaching down and grasping Jared’s cock in an almost punishing manner.  
  
“What? No one,” Jared grunted, annoyed, even as he humped into Jensen’s fingers.  
  
“Fucking right,” Jensen answered, licking his free palm and finding the tight ring of muscle just behind Jared’s balls. The slightest rub nearly sent Jared off the bed, and Jensen with him.  
  
“Christ Jesus,” Jared drawled, voice and accent thick.   
  
Jensen mouthed right beneath his jaw, loving the way Jared tensed and shifted beneath him. When he finally slid a finger inside, Jared let out a cross between a groan and a whimper, and Jensen dropped his head in the crook of Jared’s neck. “Holy hell, you’re tight.”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Jared laughed, but it was pained. “Never done this, remember?”  
  
Well, Jensen knew he’d never done it with _Jensen_. As far as sex between them went, Jensen had always been more than happy to play the bottom to Jared’s top. Not that he hadn’t been interested in getting up in Jared, but Jared was just _really_ good at distracting him and one thing always led to another…  
  
“It’s just…” Jensen swallowed, adding another finger and stretching Jared just enough to make him jerk in reaction, “…that other guy.”  
  
“What other guy?”   
  
Jensen pulled back just enough to meet Jared’s confused gaze. Knowing he sounded like the jealous, possessive freak he was, he set his jaw and answered, “Mike and Tom told me about the guy you picked up the other night at the bar. After I left.”  
  
“Mike and Tom…” Jared looked angry for about a split-second before rolling his eyes and snorting. “Dude, they were _fucking_ with you. Allison came in with some friends right after you left, and I gave her a ride home later. There was no guy.”  
  
“No guy,” Jensen parroted, little spots dancing before his vision. “There was no fucking _guy?_ ”  
  
Jared’s lips were quivering like he was trying not to laugh. “Well, not unless you count the homeless guy we passed on the way. Jesus, Jen…is _this_ what the other day in the makeup trailer was all about?”  
  
Jensen mouthed soundlessly, anger and humiliation and _relief_ swirling around inside his brain. Christ. First Chad, now Mike and Tom? Did he have “Gullible” written across his damn forehead? Jensen glared down at Jared, not the least bit amused. “This isn’t funny.”  
  
“Oh, God,” Jared was shaking beneath him, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. “This almost makes me take back every bad thing I thought about you over the past week. I can’t _believe_ …you know they were probably just trying to help in their own fucked up way, right?”  
  
“I’m gonna kill them. And Chad, too.”  
  
“Baby, you can’t kill all of our friends.”  
  
Jensen squinted down at Jared, who was still grinning. “You think this is hilarious, don’t you?”  
  
“Hilarious…” Jared pretended to mull it over, then smiled. “No. I think it’s…kinda sweet, actually.” A flush crawled up his cheeks and he hurried to clarify, “I mean, you know. That you were that worried about me. Or whatever.”  
  
“Worried, my ass,” Jensen grumbled, still pouting over being had. “I wanted to _strangle_ you. And the fucker you were screwing around with.”  
  
“Strangulation is such a turn-on,” Jared deadpanned.  
  
And finally, Jensen cracked a smile. “God, I love you.” And really, that hadn’t been as hard as he’d imagined it would be. A deer-in-the-headlights look crossed Jared’s features, and Jensen couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “So _that’s_ how to shut you up. I’ll have to remember that.”  
  
“Jen—”  
  
“Enough talking,” Jensen said gruffly, reaching for the lube. “And hold still.”  
  
Jared looked like he was about to speak again, so Jensen lowered his head and drew his tongue along the side of Jared’s shaft until he fell back onto the mattress with a gaspy groan. “Un. Fair,” Jared managed, but Jensen knew he wasn’t really upset.  
  
Jensen just grinned as he slicked his cock, pulled on the condom, then caught Jared’s hips and pushed against him, biting down hard into his lip as Jared’s flesh slowly gave way and—  
  
“JesusfuckingChrist,” Jared shouted, jerking against him and panting furiously as the head of Jensen’s cock slid all the way in. “What the fuck are you packing down there, Jen?”  
  
“Just give it a minute,” Jensen choked out, sweat stinging his eyes as he swallowed hard. “God, you feel awesome.”  
  
“I don’t…” Jared trailed off as Jensen cocked his hips and tried another angle. Something blurred in Jared’s eyes, and then he was arching his hips. “Um… _damn._ ”  
  
“Yeah.” Jensen thrust again, and Jared nearly bucked him off in his explosive response. “Easy, tiger,” Jensen grinned, pulling out one of Dean Winchester’s favorite lines.  
  
Jared blinked. “God, tell me you didn’t just say that.”  
  
“What?” Jensen pulled an innocent expression, which melted away the second Jared reached up and yanked his head down.  
  
“Shut up and fuck me, all right?”  
  
Jensen did so with pleasure. By the end they somehow ended up on the opposite side of the bed, and Jared was on top of Jensen. Hands on either side of Jared’s hips, Jensen stared up at him, open-mouthed and trembling as he came. Jared wasn’t far behind, and Jensen swore he’d never seen anything hotter than Jared Padalecki jerking his cock while levering himself up and down on Jensen’s.  
  
“Well, Jesus Christ, Jared,” was all Jensen could think to say long moments after. His hand was buried in the disheveled mass of Jared’s hair, and when Jared looked up at him, he flashed his teeth. “I guess we made up.”  
  
Jared snorted, sitting up on his elbow. “You think? Aren’t you supposed to buy me some flowers and a box of candy? What the hell kinds of relationships you been in, Jen?”  
  
“Fucker,” Jensen murmured as Jared’s lips met his. Still, he couldn’t resist adding, “And for the record, if I bought your ass candy you’d probably go on the Today Show and tell everyone all about it.”  
  
He was laughing when Jared jumped him. 


End file.
